Fauché
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ficlet. Ou Kuina et Sabo organisent leur premier rendez-vous et le blond décide de payer la note.


**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent à **Eiichiro Oda**.

**Note de l'auteure : **Ce ficlet a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "radis" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis.

* * *

Sabo et Kuina étaient à leur premier rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par le biais d'Ace, qui était le frère de Sabo, mais aussi un des amis de Zoro, le meilleur ami de Kuina. C'était quelque peu complexe, mais en tout cas, ils s'étaient rencontrés une semaine auparavant et ils s'étaient tout de suite plu. Sabo était beau, drôle et gentil, il était simple et avait sans le moindre problème entamé une conversation avec la brune. La soirée s'était très bien déroulée, malgré le fait qu'elle soit l'une des seules filles, mais cela ne la gênait pas, elle avait toujours été plus à l'aise avec la gente masculine que féminine. Même si elle devait avouer que la compagnie de Nami, Robin et Vivi était loin d'être désagréable.

Malheureusement, elle qui avait un si fort caractère et qui n'hésitait pas à s'imposer, même devant les hommes n'arrivaient pas à aligner deux mots cohérents. Elle était seule avec Sabo, avec qui elle avait passé la semaine à discuter sans arrêt et qui lui plaisait. Elle avait déjà craqué pour des hommes, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi rapide qu'avec le blond. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, cherché chez un homme. Zoro l'avait tout de même prévenu, même s'il ne connaissait pas énormément Sabo, il connaissait très bien Ace, cette tête en l'air et boulet sur pattes.

Malgré sa nouvelle timidité, Sabo avait réagi en conséquence, sans broncher. Il faisait principalement la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien et il n'hésitait jamais à lui poser une question pour l'inclure activement dans la discussion. Elle appréciait cette attention il était hors de question qu'elle fasse la plante verte toute l'après-midi.

L'heure du goûter arriva rapidement, parce que _oui_, chez la famille de Sabo, il y avait encore ce que les enfants appelaient le goûter, même à vingt-six ans. Cependant, cela ne lui déplut pas, enfant, alors qu'elle pratiquait le kendo, elle avait dû s'imposer dans un monde constitué principalement d'hommes et elle s'était endurcie rapidement. Bien trop rapidement. Et cette innocence que Sabo avait réussi à conserver en grandissant était rafraichissante.

En plein mois de juillet, le désir de manger une glace l'avait emporté sur les gaufres ou les crêpes, malgré l'attrait que représentait le chocolat et la chantilly. Après avoir commandé, venait le moment de payer, galant et généreux comme il était, Sabo fit un signe de la main à la brune tout en lui souriant, il lui offrait ce petit plaisir. Il sortit alors son portemonnaie de la poche de son short et l'ouvrit, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, derrière le comptoir, la vendeuse s'impatientait.

**« Un problème ?** Demanda Kuina en s'avançant d'un demi pas.

— **C'est gênant…**, commença-t-il, le rouge aux joues. **J'ai plus un radis en poche. »**

Un sourire naquit immédiatement sur les lèvres de Kuina. Zoro avait sans doute raison, Sabo était aussi tête en l'air et maladroit que son frère. Son premier réflexe fut de poser sa main sur son avant-bras et elle allait lui dire une parole rassurante, quand une idée s'imposa dans son esprit.

**« Moi qui sortais avec toi pour ton argent, je suis déçue… »**

Sabo la regarda, étonné, ne pouvant certainement pas croire que de tels propos sortent de sa bouche, elle qui avait défendu l'importance de l'indépendance des femmes à chaque occasion.

**« On est plus au dix-huitième, je vais payer, à seule condition que tu me fasses goûter ta glace. »**

Elle sortit son portemonnaie de son petit sac-à-main et lança un regard éloquent à Sabo qui sourit bêtement. C'était clairement elle qui contrôlait la situation et cela la fit sourire. Elle paya, puis les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent du glacier pour continuer leur balade.

Au coin d'une rue, Kuina demanda à Sabo de s'arrêter, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille. Immédiatement, le rouge teinta à nouveau les pommettes du blond et elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. La timidité enfin rangée au placard, elle allait pouvoir profiter pleinement du rendez-vous avec l'homme qui lui plaisait.


End file.
